Shirui
by Videx
Summary: Everybody has a weakness, so now you ask, what about Orochimaru? well of course, but who had thought that is was.....


**Shirui **

It was there; he could feel the eyes following him, only to wait, to find a moment where it would strike. He was not safe, that's why, he always went from base to base, but somehow, it would always find him.

That's why, he wanted to learn every jutsu there was to learn, so could he destroy this so called Shirui.

Every night, before he went to bed, he would run through his secret base, to make sure that every door and window was closed.

But still, he felt that he was not safe, so he started to build up an army of his own, so there was someone who could protect him from this living nightmare.

He feared every moment when he was alone, cause who will be there to protect him if it attacked, but still he looked calm and had nothing to fear, they thought.

But there was one person, who knew about this, he of course found it funny, that such a small creature could scare the heck out of him. But he never made fun of it, instead trying to help him to overcome his fear, so one day he would ask why he was afraid, then maybe he could see that it was kinda silly.

"Why?" He asked as they were eating breakfast, Orochimaru looked up from his plate "what do you mean by 'why?'" Kabuto leaned forward, "why are you afraid?" "I'm not afraid!" he snapped back, but Kabuto just went back to eat his breakfast, "sure…" he said, and continued to eat.

Now he started to regret that he told Kabuto about the shirui, soon he would start ask more questions about it and he could always use it against him.

So the whole day, he kept an eye on him, just to be sure that he wouldn't let a shirui get inside or anything.

"Would you stop staring at me" Kabuto asked, as he was doing some paper work "why…?" Orochimaru asked, 'as soon as I turn my back, he'll let a shirui attack' he thought 'stupid bastard, and here I've been taking him under my wing'.

But Kabuto just sighed, he knew why he was staring, but what could he do about it.

There were of course times when Orochimaru couldn't keep an eye on Kabuto, he hated those moments, but it was the opposite for Kabuto, but he couldn't take all the time he wanted, there were things to be done.

Then Kabuto stopped in front of a door, and looked at Orochimaru, "you know, this isn't your bedroom…" he said.

He realized, of course, the only possible place for it to be, was Kabuto's room.

Time had passed so quickly that he didn't even notice it was about 11 pm, or in another word, bedtime.

Orochimaru looked at the door, expecting Kabuto to rush in with a shirui, "no way in hell that's going to happen" he muttered under his breath, so he ran to his door locked it, and rushed back to bed.

Now he felt a bit safer.

Then he heard a sound coming from his bathroom, which made him hide under the covers, 'there is no need to worry, it's just your imagination' he thought while looking at his bathroom door.

For a couple of minutes he couldn't hear anything, then there was a thud sound, he took a deep breath, why should he be afraid, it wasn't him who into broke into Orochimaru sama _private _bathroom now was it…?

He rose from his bed, marched to the bathroom door, took a deep, and was about to turn the knob when there was another sound.

In another room, Kabuto was sleeping quietly, until there was a knock on the door.

Slowly he looked at his watch. "for God sake…" he muttered, "its only 3 am, who the hell is up this late…?"

The person on the other side didn't seem to have any patient, cause a several knocking was followed, which made Kabuto flung the door open and was prepared to yell at, who ever was there.

But the yelling never came, he was surprised to see Orochimaru, "whats the matter Orochimaru sama?" he asked, guiding him inside his room.

He somewhat looked really pale, 'I didn't think that was possible' Kabuto thought, "what happened?" he asked softly forgetting that a few minutes he was going to yell at him.

"I…" he started, "yes…?" Kabuto just wanted this over with but at the same time, he wanted to know what had happened.

**I'm too lazy to continue, but that doesn't mean the story ends here.**

**If you like it, then I'll continue.**

**Until then**


End file.
